Engineers have been working for many years on electronic vehicle control systems to improve the ride comfort and safety of motor vehicles. One link in this system is the wheel bearing, at which the wheel speed is measured and the vertical wheel forces between the tire and the road are continuously determined. These data are then made available to the vehicle control systems. EP 1176409 A1 discloses one such wheel bearing with the corresponding sensors. This wheel bearing provides the additional possibility of fastening the brake caliper directly to the stationary flange component to enable the forces that act on the wheel bearing during braking to be measured. The fixed flange of the wheel bearing is then fastened to the wheel carrier by a number of bolts. The problem with this arrangement or fastening is that the directions of force flow between the wheel carrier and the fixed flange component are not defined owing to the tightening of the bolts. The forces from the wheel bearing or from the brake caliper are thus transmitted to the wheel carrier “in some way or other”. This unclear direction of force flow within the flange makes it more difficult to measure the braking forces.